


The End of the Nobody

by DaughterofAres2019



Series: Tales of Dunwall [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Smut, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofAres2019/pseuds/DaughterofAres2019
Summary: Daud only has several precious hours left with his lover before Corvo finds them.





	The End of the Nobody

"Corvo is coming for us isn't he, Daud? I asked the assassin, pressing myself into his side.

He nodded and leaned against the table. "Yes. Corvo is coming. But not for you, Aarin. I am the one he wants."

I feared for Daud's life constantly, though I knew he was capable of holding his own. We'd been together for enough time that we knew each other inside and out. Daud was the only one who could match the once Lord Protector's skill. But he understood that I would always stand by him.

"Then I won't leave your side."

His reaction was instantaneous. "I will not allow you to be harmed! This is all happening because of my decisions. You will not be killed for what I have done!"

Turning my body fully towards him, I reached up and grabbed his chin. His eyes met mine, dark brown against icy blue.

"I've been by your side for too fucking long for me to turn tail and run! This is m chance to finally prove myself to you, so you'll stop coddling me whenever we're on an assassination!"

Daud gaped at me for a moment before slamming our lips together. I responded immediately, grabbing his gloved hands and pulling him closer. Daud's hard, muscular body pressed against my own, causing a groan to escape my throat. The noise spurred him onward, and he crushed my ribs as he pulled me ever closer.

The older assassin pulled away briefly to whisper harshly against my lips, "I can't fucking lose you, Aarin!"

I didn't respond, only pushed our lips back together. Our hands clawed at each others clothing, getting stuck on belts and buttons. His warm, leather gloves caressed the exposed skin of my side, and I arched into him. My throat was exposed, and Daud took the opportunity. His lips attacked my neck, sucking and biting anywhere he could reach. The pleasure clouded my mind, and I reached behind to caress his lower back.

His fingers went to undo my belt, but all I felt was a searing pain in my side. Looking down, I saw Daud's gloves covered in blood. My blood. Immediately, I started to feel faint, and I sagged in the master assassin's arms. I heard someone calling my name, but I was unable to properly make it out.

With the last bit of energy that I had, I turned my head, just glimpsing a mechanical mask and the clothes of the once Lord Protector. In his hand, he held a gun. Turning back to Daud, I let his name slip past my lips before darkness took me.


End file.
